Fomor
General Information Fomor is not a champion whose main priority is to destroy. It is a support champion. Fomor is great for buffing D.A.V.E., Zafreeti, Teratorns, Ichis, and Project Xs . At level 6, all monsters within the Fomor's buff range will take 75% less damage and move 75% faster. Plus, the best thing about Fomor is that it can fly as soon as it gets to Stage 3. That makes it immune against most other monsters, champions, and some towers. This can also be a disadvantage as it makes Fomor prone to Aerial Defense Towers. The only monsters that can attack it are Eye-Ra's with Airburst, Teratorns, D.A.V.E with Rockets, Sabnox, Balthazar, Korath with Breath of Fire and another Fomor, and the only towers that can attack it are Sniper Towers, Tesla Towers, and Aerial Defense Towers. However, once it grows wings, it will have a somewhat annoying habit of moving around every few seconds when pleasured by a group of buildings, which shortens its rapid attack and gives Sniper, Tesla and Aerial Defense Towers more time to attack it . (Note: Do not use Fomor alone as he will die almost instantly). He has the unique ability to buff(Like Putty Rage). Eye-ra's with Airburst ability can kill a Fomor easily unless you send bait monsters out before you send Fomor. Note that if you are about level 25 or higher, level up your Fomor to stage 3 before using him for attacks. It is best to use Fomor when the Aerial Defense Towers are destroyed. (Note: Fomor has an extremely low healing rate at level 6 and bonus levels, which causes it to take very long to heal) Fomor in level 1 and 2 is practically useless, because it can't fly and has low health. When attacking Fomor with a large group of monsters (e.g Pokey Bomb or any monster bomb), send in those monsters first, then when defensive towers are attacking them, send in somthing that can attack a Fomor, don't forget Zafreetis to heal your Fomor to and the others. Fomor's buff will help keep your monsters alive in battle. Two Zafreetis are advisable. One is healing Fomor, and the other one is on to the friendly monsters.But you still have to note that Zafreetis can only heal 10% of a champion so it might be better if you fling in more than two Zafreetis. Note: Fomor will buff any of your monsters within a 10 block radius (Fomor level 6). Note: Fomor can also buff monsters in your bunker Statistics Feeding Fomor's feeding is based on monsters that are looters.(Brains and Bolts) Trivia *At level 6, Fomor closely resembles a war blimp. *At level 6, Fomor has as much health as a level 1 Gorgo. *It takes 6,039,000 goo to get from a level 1 to level 6 Fomor,making fomor the cheapest champion to feed *Fomor, at level 6 bonus 3 takes the most time to heal of all Champions. *On the contrary, a Fomor of level 1 takes the least time to heal compared to all champions in level 1. *It costs approximately 6500 shiny to upgrade instantly from stage 1-6. *Fomor gets his armor starting from level 4. *Fomor changes its form at level 3, same to Drull, and at level 4, Fomor grows armor like Gorgo. *Fomor has similarities to Drull, Gorgo and Korath. Fomor receives armor at level 4 same as Gorgo and Korath while Fomor changes its form at level 3 same as Drull and Korath. *Fomor is a champion that is not meant to be sent in the front lines. *Fomor will follow the other monsters you sent in. *Fomor like any other champion, will target defensive towers and resources first. *A level 6 Eye-ra with Airburst can kill a lvl 4 Fomor in one hit. *Fomor is good at defending because its buffs the monsters in Monster Bunkers, best used with bonus 3 Fomor and high level D.A.V.E. with rockets. *At level 4, he loses his hind legs. *A level 4 Fomor and a level 5 Fomor looks almost the same,the only difference is the size. *Many players let champions make one on one battles, what is really unfair to Fomor. If you let Gorgo + a high amout of monsters and Fomor + the same amount of monsters fight, Fomor would probably win. => Fomor becomes more effective, the more monsters fight on his side. If he is alone he would be very vulnerable. *Fomor used to attack 7 shots per sec. *A lv 3 fomor will attack Eye-ra. Tips Moved to Fomor/tips fomor is a really good champion becuse its ability to buff at level 5 to 6 makes other monsters practically invulnerable to other chapions, I usually to bait the drull champ I send in 5 to 7 fangs dependig on its level with a poison level 3 then I send my D.A.V.Es like three or four my zafs and my fomor and it will be down very easly. Category:Champion Monsters Category:Fomor Category:Attacks ground monsters Category:Attacks air monsters Category:Flying Monsters